Forced Marriage
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: The White Kingdom and Black Kingdom have been at war and they decide to end it by offering the Princess and Prince to marry. Can this arranged marriage help Touko and will it break a certain knight's heart?
1. Soon To Be Husband

"Do you accept our offer?" His dark green hair shaded his crimson red eyes. He held out his hand waiting for the man who sat in front of him.

"Yes, for the safety of our kingdom." The man with brown hair shook hands with the green haired man knowing his daughter would not be happy.

"Then let us prepare the wedding."

* * *

><p>"Princess Touko, wake up!" Bianca shook her sleeping friend.<p>

The brunette's eyes fluttered open revealing her tired ocean blue orbs. A yawn escaped her lips as she sat up in her bed.

"What is it Bianca?"

"The King and Queen wish to see you." Touko groaned knowing her parents would give her a list of her tasks for the day.

"Alright, I'll ge-" Bianca interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"They want you to dress in your formal attire." Touko knew this was no regular day, her parents had other plans for her today and she knew she wouldn't like it. Her ocean blue eyes wandered over to a magnificent red dress that seemed too fancy for her liking.

"Let's hurry and get you ready!" The sudden words that escaped her maid's lips made Touko's eyes snap back to where she met light green ones. Touko nodded slowly as she stood up from her bed and let Bianca work her magic.

Bianca made sure there was no flaw as she adjusted the strapless dress onto the brunette princess. Touko was the princess of the White Kingdom where the royalty was able to befriend the legendary dragon pokemon, Reshiram. Touko was born an only daughter of the King and Queen who were enemies with the Black Kingdom where the royalty was able to befriend the other legendary dragon pokemon, Zekrom. The Black Kingdom was ruled by the King and Queen who had only one son. Their kingdoms actually use to be friends until someone from the Black Kingdom witnessed peasants of the White Kingdom abusing pokemon. That's when the war had started.

Touko just sat in front of the mirror as Bianca brushed her gorgeous brown locks. Her eyes were full of confusion of what her parents had in store for her today, especially when she has to dress and look this fancy.

Serperior slithered his way over to his master, Touko, knowing she was stressed with confusion. Serperior hissed making Touko alert to his presence as she put on a decent fake smile that Serperior could definitely see through.

Bianca set aside the brush as she looked into the mirror to see the conclusion of her masterpiece. A smile began to appear as she saw no flaw what so ever.

"Now all we need to do is get you to the throne room." Touko sighed as she began to arise from her seat but had a trouble balancing in her 3 inch high heels. She despised high heels but her mother forces her to wear them on certain occasions such as this one. Touko wobbled her way over and out the door, heading her way into the throne room.

"Thanks Bianca, I can handle the rest!" Bianca couldn't help but let a giggle escape as she watched her princess wobble through the halls of the large castle.

Touko opened the large doors that lead into the throne room. There standing was her father and mother with a boy with green hair and emerald eyes who seemed to be about 2 or 3 years older than her.

His emerald eyes casted a gaze upon her that made her heart skip a beat. She could already feel her cheeks start to burn up.

"Ah Touko, come meet the prince of the Black Kingdom!" Her father smiled cheerfully. Though Touko's brain refused, her heart took control and made her way over near the green haired boy.

"Touko, meet Prince N." Touko shyly held her hand out towards N. N took her soft hands into his and brushed his lips against them causing her blush to clearly be noticeable. He held back his chuckle as he stared at her flustered face.

"Touko, N is going to be your husband." Touko flinched; she didn't want to be married at the age of 17. Although as much as she didn't want to, she knew her parents would force her to anyways. But maybe he would turn out to be a good husband… Or not. He seemed like a nice guy by the way he acted or maybe it was just acting and on the inside he was a total jerk.

The King looked at a grandfather clock that stood against one of the walls before clearing his throat and disrupting Touko's deep thoughts.

"Prince N, I believe it's time to return you to your father. I have to meet with him anyways." N turned to face the King, as he slowly nodded. Touko watched as her father and her soon-to-be husband left her in the room with her mother. She felt somewhat sad that he left.

"Touko since this is all still big news, you're free to do whatever you want for the day." Touko's eyes widened as she looked at her mother who gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Does this mean I can have a pokemon battle with the knights, butlers, and maids?" Touko was already gone when her mother happily nodded. Her giggles filled the halls as she ran down each and every one of them that would lead to her room, where her pokemon were resting in.


	2. As You Wish

**While I waited for this to post and get reviews, I was watching Kuroshitsuji the musical. And soon enough I got reviews! I'm so happy you guys liked it. :D Okay time to answer the reviews!**

**XxRed CapxX: IKR! IT'S LIKE DESTINY!**

**xXBloodyAppleXx: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**MissAnimeLove: At first I liked Cheren then when N made his entrance… It was love at first sight… I didn't know Touko was the girl's real name till I read a fanfiction on DeviantArt and it stated that it was her Japanese name. XD**

**signs of zutara: Thanks, I really appreciate your review! :D**

**SuperSammyXD: Well, we still have a ways to go. xD**

**BlinderThanABat2: Yeah, I decided to take a whole different plot for the story.**

**sailor phoenix black: Thank you very much. :3**

**xxDaxelnaraxx: I totally agree. I wouldn't mind him being my prince any day. 8D**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Now onto the story! :)**

* * *

><p>Touko stripped from her dress and into her normal clothes which consumed of a white tank top, a black sleeveless vest, a pink and white hat, ripped blue shorts, and black combat boots with pink laces. She was relieved to be out of that dress. Dresses were too girly for her; she was more of a tomboy than a girly girl.<p>

Being Princess pretty much sucked in Touko's point of view. All she could do was sit in her castle and do what her parents order her to do. Whenever she had free time she would either read manga, watch TV, or battle with only the people who worked around the castle.

Preparations were done as she returned Serperior to his pokeball and stuffed it into her bag. She already knew who she was going to battle first, the knight, Touya. Next was her butler, Cheren. Lastly it was her personal maid, Bianca.

Leaving her bedroom, she ran down the halls, heading to the training area where Touya was practicing with his sword.

And as she expected, there was Touya practicing. Since he was too focused on his training, she decided to scare him. She smirked evilly as she silently tip toed her way over to Touya.

"I know your there, Touko." Touya chuckled as he lowered his sword.

"Damnit, can't you just let me scare you just once?" Touya chuckled at the young princess.

"I heard the big news on your engagement!" Touya smiled as heat began to rise to Touko's cheeks.

"S-Shut up, Touya!" Touya couldn't help but laugh at how Touko stuttered. After minutes of laughing, Touya finally calmed down and went straight to the point.

"So, I guess you came here to battle me since you barely ever have any days off?" Touya smiled as Touko nodded while she began pulling out her master ball.

Touya was the first to throw out his pokemon first. The creature that escaped from the pokeball was a Darmanitan.

Touko was next, unleashing her legendary friend, Reshiram, which was able to defeat Darmanitan in less than a minute. Soon enough, Touya's entire team was whipped out and back in their pokeballs.

"Reshiram sure is a tough competition…" Touya scratched the back of his head as he approached the princess.

"Yeah, Reshiram is one of my most powerful pokemon." Touko placed her hand onto Reshiram's snow white back as it was resting quietly on the green grass that surrounded the area. She watched as Reshiram's back went up and down, breathing in the fresh oxygen.

"So…" Touya started, getting Touko's attention away from Reshiram. "Are you excited? You know, to marry the prince of the Black Kingdom?" Touko let a heavy sigh escape her lips. She went into deep thought but only lead to serious pain that pounded in her head.

Touya quickly walked over to Touko and gently patted her back. "Hey if you don't know, then don't answer. We don't the princess to get a migraine now, do we?" Touko looked up to the smiling knight who stood right beside her, comforting her with his caramel brown eyes.

She forced herself to show a somewhat presentable fake smile. "Thanks Touya," In the corner of her eye, she saw the moon beginning to rise. "I guess I should head back inside of the castle and prepare for bed."

"Would you like me to escort you, your highness?" Touko simply shook her head before beginning to speak once more.

"No thanks, I believe I wasted enough of your time already." She let out a small giggle before she returned Reshiram to its master ball and began to head towards the door that leaded into the large castle.

As the door closed, Touya closed his eyes and mumbled, "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Laying on her bed, Touko wandered into deep thought once again about Touya's previous question he asked earlier. And yet again, her head started to hurt. She snapped out of her thoughts quickly from the pain and turned to her nightstand where Bianca had recently pilled a stack of mangas for her to read when she wanted to.<p>

Without a second thought, she grabbed a random manga and began reading to get her thoughts away from that absurd question.

Touko found herself reading a manga called, "Shugo Chara!". She turned to a random page. On the page, there was a girl named, Amu who was on her balcony alone until a strange blue haired man named Ikuto jumped down from her roof onto the same balcony.

Just then, a knock on her window rang through her ears. Touko flinched as she turned her head to see a man with green hair standing on her balcony giving her a sweet and heartwarming smile.


	3. Go With Your Heart

**Review Answers!**

**SuperSammyXD: You did say it twice but I will take it again 8D Yeah I'm sorry it's so short again… But I'll try and make longer chapters!**

**XxRed CapxX: Amuto fans forever! Ikuto inspires me… And about the Princess Bride part… You're correct. **

**signs of zutara: Who doesn't wish that? xD Seriously… We could attract him to our balconies by wearing a pokemon suit that looks so abused. xD That will get his attention :3**

**xxDaxelnaraxx: Touya the knight in shining armor with a jealous ass! Yep, later in the story I might make him soooo jealous. x)**

**MarHeavenAngel: Yeah, I try to make them atleast have over 1,000 words :/ I'm going to try and make them longer if possible! 8D I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Calista Coriana: Look out stalker on the loose! He likes to watch younger princesses from their balconies! xP**

**xXBloody AppleXx: I know right! Touya has a little crush on the princess! N will have to sleep with one eye open with Touko sleeping right beside him… xD**

**MissAnimeLove: Yeah Shugo Chara gave me some inspiration there. xD But the scene in this is way different. Moreeee romantic. No ear biting xD.**

**Kazusa-chanx: Really! Well… This is my first time writing a pokemon fanfiction so I'm pretty surprised everyone likes how this is so different. xD I just felt like writing something about a princess and prince. Thus was the birth of Forced Marriage! 8D LOL, anyways thanks for the review and for reading!**

**Dimitriye98: You know what? THAT IS A VERY GOOD QUESTION. O_O Hmm… Well, I kind of got this idea from Final Fantasy Versus XIII since the main character is a prince and it's all high tech… So I guess you could say it's present but if you don't feel comfortable with that you can just use your imagination. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p>"N" Touko mumbled, she wondered why he would be at her balcony window this late at night. Once again, her heart took over her entire body, leading her over to the window to let in the drop dead handsome teen.<p>

As she opened the window doors, cold breezy winds flew into her warm room. The cold winds sent shivers up her spine, wishing she had worn jeans and a long sleeve shirt instead of shorts, white tank top, and black sleeveless vest.

N noticed her shivers and began walking into her room so he could shut the window. He didn't close it tight since he would only be in her room for a short amount of time.

Right as he turned around to face her once again, she began to speak.

"What are you doing here?" It was hard, but Touko managed to not yell at the man who stood before her. Her tone, although, was a tad harsh.

"Well princess," N paused for a mere moment, and then continued to speak. "I just wanted us to get to know each other since we are going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives."

"In my room?" Her voice was filled with confusion. What could they do in her room besides... You know what, never mind.

"No silly, I have some place I want to take you."

Touko felt the heat immediately rise to her cheeks. _'Did he just ask me out on a date?'_ Her face was frozen and it started to scare N. He began to worry thinking she probably died or stopped breathing.

N put both his hands onto Touko's shoulders, and began shaking them. "Touko? Are you alright?"

The sound of his voice was all she needed to hear as she was now focused on N's concerned eyes. A small smile began to tug at her lips, but she immediately hid it when she started to speak again.

"Sure, just let me change into some warmer clothes." N nodded and walked over to her comfy bed, planting himself onto it as he watched her grab a pair of denim jeans and a long sleeve white sweater. His emerald green orbs followed her every movement until she entered her bathroom and locking the door.

He just sat there, waiting patiently for the beautiful young princess to reveal herself. Soon enough she did, stepping out of the bathroom, she walked over to N and smiled.

"I'm ready when you are." N couldn't help but smile himself. Even her smile was beautiful. At first he thought he was going to have to go through hell marrying the princess, but that vanished completely when she shined that smile.

He stood from her bed, grabbed her hand, and guided her over to her balcony window so he could open it. N pulled the window's doors back, leading Touko to the edge of her balcony. Touko had confusion written all over her face; how were they supposed to leave the castle when they were already so high up that if they jumped off her balcony… Well, you get the point.

Before she could even ask, let alone one word, N whistled. A dark creature began to emerge from the dark shadows of the night, revealing a large black dragon that now was facing them. No longer confused, she now knew that Zekrom was their ride.

N climbed onto the railing of the balcony and reached his hand out toward Touko. Touko was scared of heights especially when they were so high up.

"Do you trust me?" N asked suddenly, waiting patiently with his hand still held out waiting for her to grab it.

Touko really didn't know what to do; 20% told her not to grab his hand while 80% told her to have the time of her life and escape the castle for the first time in her life so she could see what it actually was like to be outside, free. Now she knew her answer, she was going to go with her heart.

Without hesitation, her hand met N's causing him to smile a slight bit. He began to pull her up onto the balcony railing. But what caught Touko off guard was that before they were about to jump on Zekrom's back, he picked her up bridal style.

"W-What? Put me down!" Touko couldn't help but yell as she scrambled in N's arms. N sighed but didn't let her go.

"I don't think I can do that, Touko" Touko blushed, that was the first time he said her name. "Now hold on tight." N informed her. Touko came back into reality right when he jumped. She began to panic until she found herself still in his arms as he now stood on Zekrom's hard back.

N set Touko down first and sat very close behind her. She could feel her back touch his his well built chest. The next thing she could feel was his strong arms wrapping around her slim waist. A blush started to creep up her face and she knew it, but she hoped that at least he couldn't see it.

"All right Zekrom, do your stuff." Zekrom began to flap his wings and soon enough they were flying up into the clouds in the night sky.

The ocean blue orbs of Touko's eyes reflected the image of the twinkling stars. N watched her eyes widen at the beautiful stars, a smile formed on his face. He thought Touko was actually pretty cute, unlike the other girls that he saw around the Black Kingdom.

They flew in the sky until Zekrom finally landed on an area of lush green grass. N jumped off Zekrom's back first, turned around, looked up, and held out his arms. Touko just tilted her head to the side a bit trying to figure out why he was holding his arms out.

Chuckles came from N's mouth, "Jump down, I'll catch you." Touko just shook her head stubbornly. A heavy sigh could be heard from N. "Come on Touko, I promise that I won't drop you." Yet again, Touko refused.

N tried and tried but he failed to get the stubborn princess off his legendary friend, who was getting pretty tired of standing. Pacing back and forth, an idea finally struck his brain. Usually girls hated bugs, maybe Touko was one of those girls, hopefully.

"Touko, don't make me get my friend to come up there and get you."

"Pfft, what friend?"

"Oh, just my good little bug friend." A smirk began to appear as Touko's eyes started to widen. Bugs were her weakness and her most hated one, was spiders.

"Okay, okay, I'll come down." Touko raised her hands in defeat and began rising to her feet. N felt victorious as he held out his arms once again.

Touko took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.

The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes to find herself in the arms of her fiancé, staring into his beautiful green eyes. She could clearly see a small smile on his face as he stared back at her into her own ocean blue eyes.

She blushed, "Uhm… N? Can I be l-let down now?"

Touko swore she saw a tint of pink on his face as he gently set her down onto the ground. "Y-Yea sorry about that."

It was now Touko's turn as she let out a slight giggle at how cute the other side of the prince was.

'_Maybe marrying Prince N might not be so bad after all…'_ Touko thought as she giggled before N grabbing her hand and leading her off to somewhere of his choice.


	4. I'm Ready To Live

**I'm not answering the reviews this time and I'm sorry it's so short. The reason why was, I was depressed yesterday because some random group of people said some discouraging words about me and I tried not let it get to me but somehow it did and I've never been bothered this much about something like this before. I promise that I'll make it up to you. I'll make the longest chapter I've ever written for this story but it might take a large amount of time! Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A gasp escaped Touko's lips. She couldn't believe at what stood before her very eyes was a Panic! At The Disco Concert. The best thing was, they got front row seats.<p>

How N knew Touko loved Panic! At The Disco, was anyone's guess. But, she did know that she will be thanking him forever for this. Now she was so glad she came.

You're probably wondering how she has even heard of Panic! At The Disco. Take one guess, who has been giving her stuff to borrow? If you guessed Bianca, you're correct. Bianca gave Touko her ipod to listen to and when Touko finally learned how to use it, she turned on the shuffle button. The first song that played was, "I Write Sins Not Tragedies."

Touko hugged N tightly. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Her voice was full of excitement as she nearly squeezed all the air out of N.

N sweatdropped as he tried to get out of her grasp to get some air. "N-No problem, T-Touko. But could you p-please let me go?"

Touko slightly blushed and quickly let go of N. "S-Sorry, N"

After the little incident, they took their seats and waited for the show to start. Minutes passed by until finally the lights went out before coming back on again showing the band coming onto the stage. Screams erupted from the crowd as the band started to play the first song of night, "Ready To Go."

Mainly, a lot of the girls were screaming over the lead singer, Brendon. Touko also liked him but she wasn't obsessed like all the girls who praised Justin Bieber as if he was God himself. Besides, in a lot of stories now a days, boys who are popular or famous and have fan girls that only care about their looks, like girls like Touko's kind since they don't treat them like all the others.

This was also one of her favorite songs. Why? Because in the music video Brendon was wearing nerd glasses and, probably like every other fan girl, had an epic nosebleed.

**"_I think I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live."_**

Those lyrics were the ones that always seemed to speak to her. She always wanted to leave that jail cell that was her home and ready to see what it was like to live.

Her eyes widened, that's when she realized it. Before now, she never knew what it was like outside. Now she does and she wants to see it every day. It was beautiful especially when there was amazing bands like this playing.

Sadly, that could never happen in such short notice and who knows when she'll get another chance like this. She could feel her happiness draining out of her as the bad side was winning against the good. Isn't the good always supposed to win like in the stories?

"Are you okay, Touko?"

Jumping slightly by the sudden voice, she turned to N who had the look of concern in his eyes. He looked so sweet when he was concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Trying to not have her pathetic lie found out, she put on one of her best fake smiles and decided to listen to the remainder of the song.


	5. Jealousy

**Before I start answering the reviews, I would just like to say…. I LOVE YOU ALL. I really appreciate your advice for helping me out when I was down in the dumps. The people who said all the mean stuff about me was just a bunch of immature kids who I believe I don't know, nor have I seen them anywhere in my grade. This was the first time words ****actually got to me. This is bonus chapter so it's not going to be the long one I promised. Anyways, here we go with reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Azure222<strong>**: Thank you! I worked very hard on that last chapter and got stuck a lot. I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter!**

**Child of the Moon's Shadow: ****Thank you! I appreciate your nice review and care! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Minccino: ****I KNOW RIGHT! THEY FLIPPING ROCK! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Castle…<strong>

Touya walked down the halls as his heart was filled with anger and sadness. All he could was watch as N left with Touko in his arm's bridal style. He was jealous of him.

Right now, he wanted to punch a wall but of course he would never do that. He usually could control his anger and for some reason he couldn't now.

As he was deep in thought, he unconsciously roamed down the large halls until something made him fall back. He ran into Cheren.

Getting up first he kindly helped Cheren back to the ground. "Sorry man, I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine," Something caught Cheren's attention about Touya, he **never** acted this way. Cheren raised his eyebrow, curious of what happened. "Touya…"

"It's nothing," Trying to ignore the situation, Touya quickly escaped from the scene. He didn't want to talk about this to anyone, at least not now.

Cheren couldn't help but sigh as he watched his friend leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

Touko was now standing on her balcony with N. "That was so fun! I've never had that much fun in my life! Do you think we c-" Before Touko could finish, N cupped her face so it was now in his palms.

"You know, you talk too much." N leaned forward until his lips met hers. Touko must have been dreaming, this was all too good to be true. Her cheeks began to flush as she melted into the kiss. His lips were so soft against hers. Once as their oxygen level became low, they ended their kiss.

When the kiss ended, Touko's ears heard chuckles as N must of noticed her flustered face. Quickly, she turned around and didn't dare show him her face.

"Bye, Touko." There were no more chuckles as Touko began to turn around. Sadly, there wasn't a green haired man there anymore. Her heart felt gloomy knowing he wasn't there anymore.

"He… He kissed me." She mumbled so no one could hear. Raising her hand to her lips she remembered how his lips felt against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Touko's Room<strong>

Touya slowly slid down the wall; he came to see Touko to tell her how he felt but instead almost walked in on something that made him feel his heart shatter.

He hated how cruel God was to him right now. Touya has had a crush on the princess thinking he had a shot with her but apparently fate doesn't. But being strong, he didn't dare shed one tear. He was a man, not a child who lost his lollipop.

He kept saying in his head that he still had a shot and he shouldn't give up just yet. Beginning to stand, he repeated those words in his mind which caused him to feel stronger as his courage began to replenish.

Tonight, he wouldn't confess. He needed time; time to figure out a good time when to confess. But first, he needed her to fall in love with him or make her jealous which was probably the worst idea since how can he compare to a prince of such high level as it stated he was.

There would be no sleeping tonight for Touya, he had much to plan, very much to plan.


	6. What Do I Do?

**Alright, this isn't the long chapter yet. I've been having a bit of writer's block lately but I finally managed to get this done! Reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Child of the Moon's Shadow: Thanks! :D And yes poor Touya! D: * gives him a cookie*<strong>

**MarHeavenAngel: Well the concert idea kinda came up randomly in my head. xP And thanks for the advice *hugs tightly* Thank you for your support! :D**

**Azure22: Your welcome and thanks to you too! :D Let's hope it doesn't involve killing the sexy prince! D:**

**Shugo Chara Doki: First, I LOVE YOUR NAME! :D So far my weeks been okay… :P I've been busting my brain open with Portal 2. Xwx Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Scarlet-chan!**

**Annonymous Person: Panic! At The Disco is good band that plays all types of music! Yeah I try to ignore people like them as much as possible. :3**

**xXBloodyAppleXx: Yeah, I feel your pain. I'm the author and I still feel bad! D: Let's just hope he gets a happy ending along with N!**

**Calista Coriana: Yeah, poor Touya. D: Let's send him letters filled with cookies! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Cries were heard as a little boy with brown hair and hazel eyes made his way towards the owner of the sound. The sounds were full of sorrows and had the pitch of a little girl's.<em>

_He ran through the lush green bushes of the garden as they made rustling sounds. The sounds started to become slightly louder as he grew closer. He could now even hear the girl's sniffles clearly._

_Reaching the end of the garden, he found a little girl with long brown hair that was being held up in a pony tail and to finish off her beauty, she had lovely ocean blue eyes. The boy was breath taken by her beauty for how young she seemed. He could tell she was fragile. Her pale skin helped radiate her beauty even when she was crying. _

"_A-Are you alright?" The boy stuttered as he suddenly spoke out. The girl jumped and looked up at the boy with red puffy eyes. She slowly wiped her tears as they escaped from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks._

_The girl shook her head as more tears began to escape. Somewhat, the boy felt her pain and wanted to comfort her. He didn't know why but he did. _

_As time passed, the boy finally got the girl to stop crying. The girl was now slightly smiling at the boy as he comforted her. _

"_My name is Touko, what's yours?" The boy only smiled at Touko and answered her question without the smile fading away._

"_My name is Touya." _

Touya's eyes rapidly opened. Slowly he began to sit up in his bed. _'I had that dream again' _He thought as he looked around his room that was filled with the colors of blue and black. A sigh escaped his lips. That dream was so hard for him to forget. It was a precious memory to him. She may have forgotten about it but he never did.

"I know you like her." Touya jumped at the sudden voice. Obviously, he wasn't the only one inside his room. It wasn't a female voice, it was a male's. The male's voice was husky and serious.

Touya looked over to an empty corner of his room where the only thing it was filled with was darkness. Slowly, N appeared from the shadows with his cap shading part of his face. Touya didn't answer, shocked that the prince would be here.

"I know you like her, Touya." N repeated once again. Touya only felt anger boil inside as N came fully out of the shadows that hid him.

The anger on Touya's face was clearly seen. N couldn't help but smirk knowing he was right about Touya liking his fiancée.

"What are **you **doing here?" The venom in Touya's voice was indescribable but obviously it was full of hatred and jealousy for the prince of the Black Kingdom.

N's chuckles filled the room. N was amused by how much the knight hated him. The venom and the look in Touya's eyes gave it all away that Touya hated him.

"If you hate me so much than why are you so curious about me?" Touya only glared at N as he tried to find a good answer or a way to get rid of the prince that he considered his rival.

Seconds turned to minutes as neither Touya nor N spoke a word. N's smirk faded and was growing rather bored as Touya was no longer amusing him.

N began walking towards the door but immediately stopped when Touya spoke up.

"I won't lose to the likes of you." N's smirk reappeared from his comment. N turned around to face him one last time.

"Is that a challenge?" Touya changed the subject right when he finished his question.

"What are you planning to do with Touko?" N merely scoffed at Touya before answering.

"You'll find out soon enough." Touya clenched his fists as he watched N head towards his door once more.

"All's fair in love and war." That was the last thing N said before he closed the door, leaving Touya the only one in the room.

"I'll protect you Touko, if it's the last thing I do." Touya mumbled before getting dressed for work.

* * *

><p>"Has she fallen for you yet?" Ghetsis asked his son who finally returned from his so called 'errand'.<p>

"Not yet father." N's answer was simple but as he said it, there was a bit of annoyance in his voice. Although Ghetsis wasn't very pleased with that short answer of his.

"Did you kiss her like I told you to?" Ghetsis questioned his son. N's annoyance only rose higher.

"Yes, I did." Yet again another simple answer and Ghetsis only kept pushing the questions onto him.

"Did she have a horrible time on the date?"

"No, she loved the band that played at the concert."

"Then why isn't she head over heels for you yet?" Now, N's annoyance level was way over the top as his father's yelling only made it worse.

"I don't know!" N yelled back at his father. Ghetsis's face became red with anger almost the same color as his eyes. N knew he was in for another one of his father's lectures or worse… Abuse.

"Then you should be with her so you can know!" Yep it was a lecture, N somewhat wished he would have abused him instead.

"You **must** be the king of Unova so we can-" This lecture was nothing new to N, in fact he has heard the same lecture almost 50 times now. It has been told to him since he was born.

"So we can free the pokemon from their trainers, I know father." N interrupted before walking away from his father to his room.

The minute he closed the door of his room, he groaned. N really didn't want to be with Touko right now. He had too much on his mind to even do a thing.

"_So we can free the pokemon from their trainers," _That sentence flowed through his head, replaying over and over again.

"_What are you planning to do with Touko?" _He truly didn't want to hurt to princess but he still wanted to free the pokemon. Somehow he and his father knew that she would object so Ghetsis devised a plan to make her fall in love with N so she would be on their side. But now, everything seems to have changed and he's only known the princess for 3 days.

"_You must make her fall in love with you and marry you. When the pokemon are free, we can just either kill her or keep her. I'll leave the decision to you if you do a good job." _That was the plan his father devised. Why now does he disapprove of it?

N slowly walked over to the skate ramp that stood high in his childish room of his, and sat down. He put his head in to his hands and tried to figure things out but nothing seemed to work. There was something tugging at his heart telling him to refuse hurting Touko but his brain told him the opposite.

"_What do I do?" _


	7. The Letter

**OMFG. I FEEL LIKE A BITCH. I'VE BEEN KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING FOR LIKE A CENTURY. I'm not even worty of your forgiveness! Dx**

**MarHeavenAngel: ****Lets murder him... with cookies! C:**

**Child of the Moon's Shadow:**** I'm so glad your happy about that! :D It's a pleasure to upload for you! I love writing stories! Although I get too many ideas. LOL.**

**MissAnimeLove:**** Oh thank you! I get confused with that saying all the time! D: But we always have to little drama in this story so why not have a love triangle? XD**

**xX Nathalia Souji Xx: ****You love me story****? YOU LOVE ME STORY? YOU KNOW WHAT? I love you! 8D**

**Skye Wolfe:**** Thank you! I usualy fail at keeping characters in you know... Character. And besides who else was going to be the bad guy? I was trying to mix it up a bit by not making him a bad guy but... I couldn't think of anyone else being the villain. Dx FAIL.**

**Minccino:**** IKR SO MUCH DRAMA. SO MUCH MORE FOR ME TO WRITE. LOL.**

**xXBloodyAppleXx:**** Let's just hope this doesn't end up in a blood battle D: Or Touko will be alone D:**

**XiXi Scarlet:**** Thank you! Here's another chapter FOR YOU!**

**The M.H. R:**** I hear he's secretly a ninja 8D But it's a just a rumor so... xD AND THANK YOU! :D**

* * *

><p>Touko sighed; recently she had been having a lot of free time to herself. Was it because her mother thought that she needed more time to accept the fact she'll be forced to marry a man she doesn't even know?<p>

Although she did enjoy the free time she had, something was bugging her. Touya seemed to be avoiding her. Every time she called out his name, he pretended not to notice her. It was really making her frustrated. It was making her frustrated even thinking about it! Why was he acting like this?

When she heard a few clacks, it woke her up from her thoughts to find her Zebstrika walking towards her, obviously because it noticed her amount of stress. Touko forced a weak smile on her face, turning to her Zebstrika.

Serperior was staying in its pokeball today while Zebstrika had a chance to breath in some fresh air.

Zebstrika could see through Touko's weak smile so easily. Probably because Zebstrika knew Touko for so long that he's learned that some of her smiles are fake.

Touko petted her pokemon with a weak smile still upon her lips. The sound of a door slamming open caused Touko to turn to her friend, Bianca, who had a letter in her hand. The amount of excitement the girl had in her eyes was just amazing. Touko really didn't know how Bianca could still have the energy of a five year old when they were only sixteen. Maybe because she actually had a life outside of the kingdom where she could let that entire energy run loose.

"Princess Touko, you won't believe it! You've received a letter!" Bianca nearly shouted out her words.

"Calm down Bianca! What's so great about a letter that makes you as energetic as an Aipom?" Touko had walk up to her friend and put her hands on Bianca's shoulders to keep her from exploding. Once Bianca was calm, she told Touko of the "amazing letter".

"It's a letter from Prince N!" No wonder she was so excited. Probably because she thought it was a love letter expressing feelings for Touko. Bianca was truly a sucker for romance.

Now back to the letter, Touko was surprised to see a letter from Prince N. They hadn't seen each other in almost a week. Bianca didn't hesitate to pass the letter to Touko.

Touko began to open the envelope. She could feel Bianca looking at the letter from behind her. Touko turned her head towards Bianca.

"Do you mind?" Touko asked, raising an eyebrow. Bianca simply shook her head.

"Nah I don't mind having to look over your shoulder, thanks for asking though!" Touko had the feeling to give her forehead a face palm. Why did her friend have to be so dumb sometimes?

Touko rolled her eyes and pulled the letter out of the envelope.

_Dear Touko,_

_I have free time to waste so would you mind if I wasted it with you? There is a carnival in town and I have tickets. My father says it's okay to go as long as you bring a bodyguard, of your choice, along. _

_If you decide to come please meet me at the amusement park entrance in Nimbasa City at 4pm._

_Sincerely,_

_N Harmonia._

Wait… Was this considered a date? Well either way it made Touko's face heat up. Bianca couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

"Princess Touko you're blushing!" Bianca said, poking Touko's red cheek with her index finger

"I am not!" Touko was the kind of girl who gets easily mad if someone picks on her.

Touko's mind wandered off to the letter. 'N said I could bring a bodyguard of my choice…' Then it hit her like Infernape's Mach Punch.

"Listen, Bianca," Bianca stopped laughing to hear what Touko had to say. "Can you ask Touya to be my bodyguard when I go to the amusement park with N?" Bianca tilted her head to the side.

"Why can't you just ask him? And don't you mean your date with Prince N?" Bianca smirked but it didn't make Touko giggle. Instead it made her glare at the maid.

"I can't ask him, he's been avoiding me." Touko sighed and took a seat on her comfy bed.

"Why?" Bianca question once again. Touko shrugged.

"I don't know." Touko could really feel her mood start to lower into the state of total depression. Bianca patted the princess's back. Touko looked up to the maid to see her face giving her a bright smile.

"I should be on my way, so you can prepare for your date." Bianca quickly rushed out the door seeing that she angered Touko. Touko threw one of her combat boots at Bianca but instead came in contact of the wooden door that protected Bianca.


	8. Questions

**This chapter… All I have to say is that I'm really happy with how it turned out!**

**Reviews!**

**Artemis the Moon Maiden: Ikr! They are spectacular! I'm really glad you like this story! Gives me confidence and encouragement to finish it with pride!**

**Etoile of the twilight: Thanks I try to make this as descriptive as possible. Um about the long chapter it might be this one or the next chapter, AKA the date! :D**

**The Fading Author: Have fun at work lol! :D And thank you your reviews mean everything to me. :3**

**SuperSammyXD: Worry not! It's finally out! But the date will be in the next chapter though. :3**

**MarHeavenAngel: I learned everything I know from the cookie monster. xD**

**The M.H.T. of R: I have no comment to this 8D LOL.**

**Pokeshippingcrazy: Thank you! Really? Heartwrenching? Suddenly I feel so confident. 8D Thank you it means a lot to me that you love it so much. And no thank you! You just made me want to write a whole book about this story! I'll always write stories for people like you!**

* * *

><p>Touya had finally agreed to go with Princess Touko on her date with Prince N after being begged by Bianca the whole day. It was really annoying and getting between him and his work.<p>

He really didn't want to go but it was for Touko's safety. He was now sitting on her bed as he waited for her to get ready. Touya was wearing his normal attire, a blue jacket covering his black t-shirt, black pants, a red and black hat, and red and black shoes. To keep the two safe they had to not attract attention and the best way was to fit in with the crowd.

'_She's really taking a long time in the bathroom.'_ Touya thought. All of a sudden a yawn escaped his lips. _'Well a little nap wouldn't hurt.' _Laying down on the bed and snuggling into the pillow, he closed his eyes causing his caramel orbs to disappear. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the scent of pecha berries and boy did it smell good.

It wasn't hard falling asleep on Touko's bed; it was like sleeping on a cloud. If only he was royalty then he would be able to sleep on this bed every night.

Slowly, he felt himself fading to darkness as everything around him disappeared. That was until Touko came out of the bathroom. Opening his eyes he found Touko in an outfit he had never seen before and a different maid by her side. The maid had light brown hair that was held up in pigtails and chocolate eyes.

"Who's that?" Touya suddenly asked, pointing to the maid. Touko looked to the maid before smiling.

"I guess you haven't heard of our new maid, Lyra." Lyra smiled at Touya.

"Nice to meet you, Touya." Touya being the nice guy he is smiled right back at Lyra. But when he looked back at Touko, he took a better look at her clothes. "I see you've noticed she's wearing something she probably wouldn't wear." Lyra spoke up.

Touya nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen her wear anything like this before."

"It's because she's borrowing my clothes! Luckily, we wear the same size." Touya raised an eyebrow. '_Was it really necessary for Touko to wear Lyra's clothes for her "date" with N?'_ He thought.

"You're probably wondering why she's wearing my clothes for her date with Prince N." Lyra put a confident smirk on her lips while Touya was just shocked. "Well it's because I want her to look cute on her date with N!" Touya suddenly felt like Lyra was a second version of Bianca.

"Um Lyra," Lyra turned around to Touko who felt like she was invisible.

"Yes your highness?" Touko really hated people not calling her by her name sometimes. It was aggravating.

"First, you can just address me as Touko." Lyra nodded. "Second, I don't really think you should make me look cute."

"Why not?" Lyra asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's just not my style." Lyra gasped; never before had she met someone who didn't want to impress the person the like on the first date. To Lyra, she thought looking stunning on the first date was mandatory. She even remembers her first date with her boyfriend, Silver. Never once did she not try and look cute for him.

"Nonsense your highness!" Lyra said with her hands on her hips. Touko groaned before correcting her on the formalities.

It was hard to convince Lyra to let her go in her normal attire. In the end, it was utter complete failure. She was going to the amusement park wearing Lyra's choice of clothes. Not that it was ugly, it was just that it was something Touko couldn't see her wearing.

At least Lyra didn't force her to wear her pigtails as well. Touko shuddered at the image of her in pigtails. Everyone would probably laugh at her. Then she'd have to strangle Lyra for ruining her image as a beloved princess of the White Kingdom. Not that she cared; she just didn't want to be made fun of.

Touya tried to hold back that laughter that was caught in his throat. Now he knew why Touko didn't want to go through with Lyra's idea. The laughter was overpowering him. Even a few quiet giggles were able to escape from the prison cell that was his throat. He was just glad that Touko didn't hear it or he would have to come face to face with the wraith of one of Touko's black and pink combat boots. And boy did those suckers hurt when it came in contacts with you face.

Touko sighed as she looked into the mirror as Lyra brushed her hair. Déjà vu suddenly hit her. The last time she looked into this very mirror while a maid fixed her hair was when her life got harder and easier at the same time. That day was the start of a limited freedom. A freedom where she was able to see the outside of the castle that held the residents of Unova but it was limited when N wasn't around. Was this marriage the start of many challenges that awaited her? Was she forced into an arranged marriage so she wouldn't have to suffer the never ending work that would keep her up for hours? Was this marriage going to lead her to happily ever after ending that she always wanted? Questions filled her head. Questions that have no answers till she reaches the final page of her fairy tale called _"Forced Marriage"_.

A sigh made its way past her light pink lips. Sometimes she wished she was a Celebi so she could travel into time and see what her story would lead her to, a happily ever after or a happily never after. Maybe if she wished hard enough, Arcues would grant her wish. Life could be so unfair as a princess.

"-ouko, Touko!" A voice brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to find Touya's hand on her shoulder and he was giving her a strange look. "Are you okay?" Touko looked into his caramel eyes, seeing concern. But while looking into his eyes, she was totally oblivious of his strong feelings for her, if they were even that strong. Those feelings start to waver every now and then. Not always were those feelings faithful for Touko which was dod considering he always tells himself he was in love with Princess Touko White or should he say Queen Touko Harmonia. No those words were disgusting to him but every day he began to notice those words begin to soften.

'_The feeling I get around Touko disappeared again.'_ Usually his heart beats a bit faster than normally when around the princess but for some reason it kept disappearing. He didn't know what it was but his best guess was something he would have never expected in his life.

'_Am I falling out of love with Touko?'_ That thought stuck to him like a needle. How did he truly feel for Touko if he wasn't truly in love with her from the beginning? Was it because he was starting to realize that he'll never have a shot to be with her or was it because he misunderstood his hearts feelings? Either one could be correct.

Maybe it was a sign for him to step down before his heart truly got hurt while he still felt love for her. He showed her many signs that he liked her but N was blocking the way into her heart. His words and actions of love never reached her. It always made him wonder, if fighting for her heart was worth it when there was a low chance of her even noticing he liked her.

"Yes I'm fine; I just had a sudden feeling of déjà vu." Touko strained a smile so Touya wouldn't worry. Touya sighed before removing his hand from her shoulder allowing Touko to get up. "Well let's get going or we're going to be late meeting N."


	9. Butterfrees

**HERES THE LONG CHAPTER I PROMISED! OVER 2,574 WORDS! WIN. BEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. **

**The Fujioshi: I never actually beat the game :C Got too lazy. D: And thanky you C:**

**The Fading Author: I had the hurricane as well except I lived in the middle of my state so I only got winds. :o Oh and no problem, I kinda like Lyra but not as much as Touko :D Dawn might be in this as well… 8D**

**MarHeavenAngel: YES YOU SHOULD 8D**

**squirtlepokemon215: Touya will get over it 8D If he doesn't… I'll erase him ;D**

**PinkBlackSk8tr: Don't worry he will ;D I hope you'll be satisfied of how it turns out in this chapter. C:**

* * *

><p>Touko could feel her feet starting to ach in pain. She couldn't ride her Reshiram to Nimbasa City because it would attract attention. Although she wanted to ignore that reason and fly Reshiram anyways, she also knew it would mean her day with N would be over like a fleeting flash. It wasn't that she didn't like to walk; it was just that the trip from the castle was long. It was actually the same distance away from the Black Kingdom's castle so at least she wouldn't suffer alone.<p>

Touya could tell the princess was growing tired. He couldn't blame her since she never went on a journey before like he did. He was a pokemon trainer before he became one of the kingdom's knights. "Come on Touko you can do it, we're halfway there."

Touko groaned, halfway sure seemed farther than she thought. Touya sighed before getting down on one knee. Touko raised an eyebrow at his sudden actions. "What in Arceus's name are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a piggy back ride." He said, his head looking up at her light pale face. Touko hesitated before getting behind him and placing herself onto his back. It took Touya a second to stand back up, but after that they continued their way to Nimbasa.

Although she really liked Touya giving her a piggy back ride, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was doing a selfish act. Touya was the one being selfless and helping her aching feet have some time to rest. Heck he was caring all of her weight on his back which was probably going to leave a few sore spots the next morning. This guilt was something she couldn't deal with, she had to at least apologize. "Listen Touya,"

Touya turned his head to the side so he could have a view of the princess. He could see in her ocean blue eyes that she felt bad about something and he had a pretty good guess of what it was but he decided to let her say what she had to just in case he misread her eyes just like he did his heart. "I'm sorry, I'm acting selfish. I should just walk and not complain no matter how much my feet hurt."

Touya chuckled; the princess was a considerate person. He knew Unova was going to be in great hands when she becomes Queen. Maybe just maybe, N would be a great King as well. If not, citizens would have a revolution to overthrow them both.

"Touko you're fine. You haven't been able to see Unova as much as I have. Nor have you walked as much as I." Touko had almost forgotten that before he served in the kingdom he was a pokemon trainer like most of the citizens were. She had always wanted to become a trainer but her parents said that royalty have more important things to attend to then training pokemon and traveling the region. Her dreams were crushed, but her kind mother talked her father into letting her have pokemon. Her mother never stopped begging until one day he finally agreed. That was when her mother gave her three pokemon.

A Snivy and a Blitzle were the ones her mother went out to capture for her. But the last pokemon was something special, one that had been passed down from generations of the White family. The legendary dragon, Reshiram.

That one memory was something that she would remember forever, the day she made her very first friends. That memory always seemed to bring a smile onto her face just like the day N had kissed her on her bedroom balcony. A stolen first kiss that she willingly gave to him and it felt right.

These memories wasted her time long enough that Touya had carried her all the way there. Memories made the ride on Touya's back fun and quick. Touko suddenly felt her heart beat faster; she was now closer to seeing N. She couldn't help but be nervous. This was one of her very first dates. _'Maybe I should have listened to Lyra and made myself pretty.'_ She just wanted to bite the nails on her fingers to calm down the butterfrees that flew around her stomach.

Touya got down on his knees, letting Touko get up and stretch. She smiled, being outside in the fresh air like this was really nice and she wished she could do it more often. The sun on her skin simply felt amazing.

Her eyes now were looking at the entrance to Nimbasa City and took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Despite the butterfrees in her stomach that dared her not to move, she took one step but found something grab her arm. She turned her head to find Touya's hand on her arm and his brown hair covering his caramel eyes. "Touya, what's wrong?" Touya then turned her body to face his and then he moved his hands up to her shoulders.

"Touko…" Touya said in a mumble that she could barely hear. _'What is going on?' _She was confused, never had she seen Touya act like this around her before. Then he looked up and started moving closer to her face. She could feel herself begin to panic, was Touya doing what she thought he was doing? Then that's when his lips collided with hers. Touko didn't know if to kiss him back or not. No, she just didn't want to kiss him back. She never felt this kind of way towards Touya before. He was more like a protective brother that she never had.

Touko had finally gained back her senses and was about to push him away from her but he pulled away. Touya looked into her eyes before sighing. "Did you feel any sparks?" Touko was a bit startled at his question. _'There was no sparks. The kiss I had with N had sparks.' _When she didn't answer, Touya took her silence as a no. He then brushed past her like nothing ever happened.

She just watched him go towards the entrance like she tried to earlier. Then he turned around with a small smile on his face. "You coming or what, your highness?" Touko hesitated before smiling back at the strange knight and nodded.

* * *

><p>N waited, tapping his foot to keep him occupied. The Zoroa on his shoulder watched his foot while sometimes letting his eyes roam to find kids running into the amusement park, their laughter filling the air. "She's late…" Zoroa heard N mumble.<p>

Zoroa's ears perked up when he heard someone running, N noticed as well. They both turned to the owner of such sounds to see Touko and Touya running over to them, just seeing the princess's face made the prince smile uncontrollably at the sight.

Touko's feet stopped, now standing right before N. She was panting with both of her hands on her knees. It took her a second before she looked up at the handsome prince that stood tall with a small Zoroa on his shoulder. Unlike her, he was wearing his normal clothes.

N couldn't help but stare at her new clothes. He felt a blush start to creep onto his face. With all his might he held the blush back. _'She's really cute…' _

Touko finally felt her breathing rate go back to normal so she stood straight so she could talk to N properly. Touya just watched the two in silent, thinking about what he did earlier.

"So N," Touko said breaking the dreadful silence and catching N's full attention. His emerald eyes now staring into her ocean blue ones instead of her new outfit.

"Yes Touko?" Touko could feel the butterfrees in her stomach become more active. Why did she have to be so nervous around a boy? She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her voice box was not cooperating with her, making her look like an idiot standing there in front of probably the hottest guy in Unova. Well it's just guess but out of all the guys she has seen, N was the hottest. This date was causing her more trouble than she thought. First she was kissed by Touya and now she's standing in front of N like an idiot trying to at least say something.

N raised his eyebrow at the girl. _'She's acting very odd.' _The cute Zoroa on his shoulders was curious why the girl was acting so weird. "Touko, are you okay?" N suddenly asked the speechless Touko.

Touko felt her heart beat faster when he said her name. When her name rolls off his tongue, it sounds so right… It sounds so perfect. It was like a melody from a Chatot, whose chirps created a lovely tune that allowed the notes to dance in the air. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She cursed herself for stuttering.

N held back the urge to chuckle at her stutter that made her oh so cuter, if that was even possible. No matter what she did, it always seemed cute in his eyes.

"As I was saying earlier," Touko said, making a quick recovery to make up for her stuttering of words. "What do you have planned for us?" N smiled before reaching to grab her hand that was placed at her side.

At the feeling of his touch, heat began to rise in Touko's cheeks. Was it ever possible to not blush around N? It sure didn't seem like it for Touko.

"Follow me." That smile on his kissable lips made the darkness of doubt that shrouded her heart disappear, the doubt of her ever being pretty, able to rule Unova, or being granted more freedom. What was it about N that caused all of her wounds, visible or not, to heal like a scratched knee.

'_Don't let go of my hand, N.' _She loved the warmth that emanated from the touch of his soft hands intertwining with hers. She could be without a care in the world when around him and it felt amazing. It was almost as intoxicating as their lips colliding. His kisses were like poison, causing you to melt into his strong arms as if you were dying from the poison you consumed.

Touya slowly walked behind the couple, watching them get further and further away to the point he was left in the dust, alone. Alone was the one word you could use to describe him. The way Touko blushed and acted around N use to make him jealous, although it still does at times, but he couldn't help but feel happy for Touko. She wasn't alone like he was. She had someone who she liked and there was nothing he could do about it. The painful memory of him catching them in the act of their kiss began to fade, the hatred for the Black Kingdom's prince becoming forgotten. After everything has been through, there was still one thing on his list he had to do till he was certain his mission was complete if all else failed. _'I'm still going to protect the future Queen of Unova till my last breath.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>A ferris wheel…' <em>Touko thought as she looked up into the sky where the ferris wheel and light blue sky came together as acquaintances. The passenger seats were the shape and appearance of pokeballs. "Why a ferris wheel?" Touko asked the teenage boy standing right beside her, the Zoroa on his shoulder back in his pokeball so they could be able to ride. She watched the movements of his eyes as they watched the ferris wheel turn round and round until it came to a sudden stop.

"I'm always fascinated by the unique and complex mathematics that were put into this." Touko could feel the cravings of curiosity building in her stomach, the curiosity of learning more about him, to know **everything **about him.

They were next, N and Touko took a seat inside the pokeball like structure. They both sat beside each other but looked in opposite directions. Then the ride got moving and the higher they got into the air, the more of a view Touko could see. "I can't believe I'll be ruling this region one day." She said in a mumble that she thought only she could hear but, sadly for her, N could hear clearly well what she said. N turned to look at the brunette princess. She had no emotions on her face as if she was hiding them. His eyes then wandered to the hand that happened to be in the middle on the seat.

Touko jumped when she felt the same soft hands from earlier make contact with hers yet again. Her eyes locked onto the only culprit that had soft hands, N. "Is something wrong, N?" She asked in a caring voice. N shook his head before he found himself staring into her ocean blue orbs which showed his reflection so clearly. Unconsciously, his face began to make its way towards her. It took a moment for Touko to understand what was going on before she too found herself closing her eyes and closing the distance between their lips. The kiss that Touko had urged to taste had finally returned. The same magic from their first had become a bit stronger. Their kiss was like a firework, bright and lovely but always ends, which their kiss had to end so they could breathe.

When their lips separated, their foreheads were now touching each other as they stared at each other as if they were reading each other minds. They stayed like that till the ride had ended.

'_They say true love never dies… Is what mine and N's that strong? Or does he even like me in that sort of way?'_


	10. OC Contest! Closed

Hey guys! Sadly, this isn't another chapter for the story… But instead I have some news for you guys! I'm hosting a contest for; you guessed it, Forced Marriage!

In this Contest, the winner of my choice will create an OC as Touya's new love interest. I was deciding to use Bianca as his next love interest but... As _**SuperSammyXD**_ says, I'm unpredictable! And I really want to keep that reputation and making Touya fall for Bianca will make me lose it in a heartbeat.

For this Contest you will have two choices for entries. When sending them to me, I'd prefer if you'd send it to me on DeviantArt. **(Link to my DeviantArt is on my profile :D)**

Option 1: Write a short story about your OC and Touya but what will win you major points is if you use one of my story's events or stay with the story's plot. Like for example:

- _Your OC meets Touya in the amusement park deep in thought._

Another Example:

- _Your OC is a new maid at the Black Kingdom. When the day of the Royal Wedding arrives she happens to run into the cute knight, Touya._

You are free to use one of my examples for a story. If you have further questions for this option, please feel free to ask. But don't forget to describe your OC vividly.

Option 2: Draw your OC with or without color **(Her features and her occupation will need to be in the description if not colored. Everything I will need to know about your OC NEEDS TO BE IN THE DESCRIPTION)**. It has to be her and Touya but if you simply can't draw him, I will understand but you will have to send me a note about it. At least make a background for her as a makeup for Touya's absence.

And before anyone asks, no it doesn't have to be draw on computer or taken from a scanner. It can be taken by a camera.

Also, if you simply can't draw people, I've decided to allow bases. It's only natural since I can't draw pokemon. FAIL... xD

And if you can't draw hats, like myself ;-;, you can get away with not drawing certain items.

**The contest's time limit will be decided when at least 3 contestants have posted their entry. Also, you will need to send me a link of your entry or else, sadly, I can't judge your work. And I'll be upset if it was an amazing piece of literature/artwork.**

If you're not confident about your entry you can enter one more entry to replace it. But if the time limit starts, just remember to get it in on time.

The winner of this contest will immediatly be posted when decided. The winner will also be notified when most likely his/her OC will enter the story.

I can't wait to see your entry in this contest. I'm giddy for joy to be able to host a contest for my most popular story and what got me the most watches, reviews, and views.

Hope to see tons of entries from you guys!

Writing with love,

- _**NocturnalSky**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S. This entry will be removed when the contest is over.<strong>_


	11. Love Sucks

**Not feeling well sooo I'm going to skip reviews for this chapter… Sorry guys… But we're really close to 100 reviews! I love you guys so much! Also, congratulations to the winner of the OCxTouya contest, Madame Rodoshe. Give her a round of applause!**

**Ikuto: *claps***

**WTF. I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT.**

**Ikuto: I snuck right back in :D**

**OH DATS IT. **

**OUT. NOW!**

**Ikuto: What if I don't wanna! Besides I'm too sexy to leave.**

**I'LL WHOOP YO ASS. This isn't Amuto, Ikuto… This is FerrisWheelShipping.**

**Ikuto: *groans* I wanna be involved ;o;**

… **Fuck off. *erases Ikuto***

**Sorry about that :D Without further ado, here's the next chapter of **_**Forced Marriage**_**!**

* * *

><p>A girl with long, wavy light pink hair and a Cinccino on her shoulder now stood at the park's entrance. The way her dark pink orbs shined when the sun's rays hit her eyes was a magnificent masterpiece you could only see in lovely paintings. The female Cinccino nuzzled its face into her trainer's neck as if the girl was like her mother. The trainer giggled at such actions, it was simply too cute.<p>

"Today, we're going to get that Purrloin plushy that I've heard so much about!" The trainer said with a confident smile upon her lovely lips. With pride, she walked into the amusement park unaware of the events that were soon about to happen.

* * *

><p>Touya stood near by the Ferris wheel's exit, waiting for the ride to end. He was still upset but only slightly. Closing his eyes, he let a sigh escape his lips. He was growing more upset by the minute just standing there, watching others pass by him. Everyone who passed had grins that seemed to stretch all the way from ear to ear but out of all the people who were in the park, he was the saddest.<p>

Being alone was something that Touya wanted to change in a heartbeat but it was hard to tell he even still had a heart after having it broken so many times from fate's very own hands. Fate made his life more stressful when he truly didn't deserve it. Life was unfair but he didn't dare complain. Others around the world had suffered worse than he. Maybe even Touko for she is marrying a complete stranger without a choice.

He had to get away for a while, Touko would be fine. The girl was strong enough to keep herself alive until he comes back, at least till sundown. Slowly, he let his feet take control and walked wherever his feet would take him with both his hands in the jacket's pockets. Since fate decided who he loved, he was going to let fate decide where he went as well.

Sure he felt pain but he was wise and knew Touko was going to be taken care of. That's all he could ask from N but he would never say it to his face, he still hated him… a bit. But if the young prince dared to shatter her heart like how his was, he'd quickly kill the man. Touko was too caring and deserved every ounce of love that could be offered. Anything but having her heart shattered.

He could never forget the day she had convinced all the people who worked in the castle that she was going to be a great leader to Unova.

_A young little princess at the age of ten played in the royal garden without a care in the world about anything around her. She played and played as one of the servants and a young boy, about one year older than her, watched. The servant's name was Solana who had hair that color of the sky which made her all the more beautiful. Solana was like an aunt to the young princess, she did everything she could to help and please the princess. Touya had a small smile on his cute face as he watched the princess chase her Blitzle around with giggles coming out of her mouth. Touya was not serving Touko at the time for he was still too young; he had to wait two more years before he could even think about becoming a knight. He had been thinking lately on how he should past the time only coming to the conclusion on becoming a pokemon trainer and traveling the region._

_But Touko had suddenly stopped at the sound of noises coming from a nearby bush, in the maze. The maze where she was told never to go in because of her size and it would make it hard for anyone to find her. She was only ten and growing as a girl was a slower process than boys who grow so fast, it seemed like they were evolving like pokémon._

_Curious little Touko couldn't disobey the rules but being young you can't help but think that there is a creepy monster back there. Touko puffed her cheeks and dashed into the maze, ignoring the calls from Solana and Touya telling her to come back. Being a kid you always had to be brave for the road that lies ahead and Touko was the definition of that single word. A lot of words could describe Touko but only two stood out the most, brave and caring. _

_Her feet stopped in their tracks along with her heart. The sight that was in front of her was something that made her angry and sad at the same time. Finally, the little Blitzle had caught up with the princess only to feel just the same as she. _

_**You can already tell how the princess was brave by how she went in the maze without a concern of being in trouble after she dared to step foot into the maze. Now you'll see how she earned the title of caring.**_

_There before their very own eyes was a servant of the castle abusing a small, innocent Zorua. Abusive trainers were more common in the White Kingdom but never did Touko believe that abusing pokémon wasn't just a little rumor that maids had gossiped about. Oh the rage the two felt as the servant just kept on beating the tiny fox, not even noticing the princess was there._

_Touko's hands turned into fists, anger clearly seen in her eyes. The anger was so strong it made her eyes seem as if they were turning to the color of Solana's eyes, red._

"_Blitzle use thunderbolt!" Blitzle didn't need to know who to use the move on; the connection to princess was that strong. The small zebra summoned a lightning bolt with all its power. By the time the abusive servant noticed the princess was there, he was already electrified by the Blitzle's might and fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Right as that happened, Solana and Touya had finally reached the end of the maze only to be found shocked._

"_What happened?" Solana asked but it all made sense when her eyes landed on the Zorua covered in scratches and bruises. The Zorua whimpered and Touko rushed over to it. Her small arms brought the small injured creature into her hold. "Touya I'm going to go get the King and Queen. Watch her." Touya nodded and Solana quickly ran out of the maze and into the large castle._

"_Shhh, its okay now little guy." Touko's voice seemed to sooth the beaten up Zorua._

* * *

><p>The story ended to a close early since Touya accidently bumped into someone and fell onto his butt. When he opened his eyes he found a beautiful bubblegum haired girl with a Cinccino on her lap along with plush toy in the form of a Purrloin. A sudden tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. Immediately he got up and helped the girl stand to her feet being a gentleman. "S-Sorry Miss…?"<p>

The girl's eyes blinked twice, she was taking in his handsome features. "Oh Uh…" Suddenly she had just forgotten her name or did she even have a name?

"Are you okay?" Touya asked, putting on of his hands on her shoulders. The girl felt like she could melt from his touch. She was disobeying what parents tell their kids never to do, talk to a stranger. But this was an exception right? He was a cute stranger with those caramel eyes of his. Oh Arcues, she needed help even her Cinccino was begging for Arcues to help its trainer.

"Irene!" The girl shouted with a fully red face.

"Huh?" Touya asked as she took a deep breath. The girl was nervous, she has had many crushes on boys before but he was different somehow. She liked it. "Irene, my name is Irene." She said in a calmer voice. Her heart was somewhat beating a bit faster and it only made her want to tackle him to the ground and hug him to death.

Touya smiled at Irene, who had finally calmed down. "I'm Touya, the White Kingdom's knight." Those words caused a surprised gasp to escape the pinkette's lips. _'Maybe I shouldn't have told her that…'_ Touya thought, regretting the sudden words that he let roll of his tongue.

"You work for Princess To-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Touya had put his hand to cup her mouth. Muzzling the words that would ruin his cover, if everyone knew that one of the kingdoms knights were here they'd all jump to conclusions that the princess would be in the amusement park and Touko would most likely kill him with her combat boots of fury. It's never a pretty sight.

"Listen, I'll tell you everything if you just stay quiet. Princess Touko is here on a date and I can't let you spill the beans that she is here." Touya didn't know why he was telling her all of this. She was just random girl that he suddenly met. "Follow me." Touya grabbed her hand and led Irene into a private area of the amusement park.

* * *

><p>Touko was laughing with N; surprisingly no one recognized the two in their disguises which made it all the more of a perfect date. N had won her a Reshiram plush earlier in the day after their long awaited kiss. Oh how she wished the day never would end, to be able to play the moment over and over again.<p>

The two were now sitting on a bench outside of the amusement park so they could catch their breath. N had his arm around Touko's neck while she rested her head on the side of his chest. They watched the sunset's orange, pink, and red colors paint the sky. It was truly a magnificent sight to be seen and also really romantic.

Right now, the two didn't care about becoming King and Queen of Unova they thought about what was happening at the very moment. N smiled at the cute, resting princess who was using his chest as a pillow. He couldn't help the urge so he kissed the top of her head gaining a smile from Touko.

Minutes passed and silence was all you could hear until N stood up causing Touko to become slightly confused. N then got on his knees in front of Touko and he cleared his throat. "Touko, I need to tell you something." Touko nodded for him to continue, which he did just so. "My father..."

Touko raised her eyebrow. _'What does his father have to do with this?' _She wondered.

"My father wants me to use you so I can become King of Unova." Just then, the prince felt something collide with his face, Touko's hand. His cheek was now burning from the slap, he didn't deserve it.

Tears threatened to fall as Touko looked down at the person she thought loved her. The tears were breaking through her barrier. She wasn't going to let him see her cry, this man now disgusted her. Hate was what filled her veins, the hate for men like him. Using women should be a crime.

Touko couldn't take it anymore as she ran at full speed towards who knows where, as long as she was away from him. Tears were falling as she ran, blurring her eyesight.

_I trusted him. This forced marriage is nothing more than a nightmare. _


	12. Go Find Her

**Skipping reviews yet again, sorry too lazy and busy. Oh and before we start, I have an announcement to make!**

**I've started another collab but it isn't on my account, it's on my collab partner's account! Check it out it's called: **_**Escape World **_

* * *

><p>Never did she stop running, running away from the amusement park, away from <em>him<em>. Her heart was broken, just like Touya's was.

Now she was out of breath, in the dark and lonely woods. Touko rested on one of the trees and slid down to the ground where she continued to cry. Her red puffy eyes couldn't be any more red. She then noticed that she was still holding the Reshiram plush N had given her. Angrily, she threw it at one of the trees in front of her. The impact wasn't strong; it was only a silent sound.

She then rested her head on her arms as she continued to sob. She knew she couldn't stay in the woods all night but she needed somewhere to just let all the tears flow without anyone seeing.

It took about fifteen more minutes until finally her eyes could not produce more tears for her to let loose. Her cheeks were stained from the salty tears and her eyes were red. Crying made some of her pain come to ease but just such a small amount. Her heart felt heavy and broken. Touko forced herself to stand up.

She was going to fly on her Reshiram to get home. She needed someone special and close to her to sooth her pain, Lady Hikari. Since she couldn't go to her mother, there was always a backup plan.

Touko found her way out of the woods before throwing out her elegant white dragon. Reshiram was concerned by the features on her face the very minute he had laid his blue eyes on her.

_My princess, why such sadness in your eyes?_

"Don't worry about it, just… just please take me home." Reshiram didn't want to push his master; he only did what she asked and took her straight home after Touko had gotten comfortable on his back. She needed to be in her room where she could release all her tears into her pillow as Lady Hikari would rub her back to ease her pain like she always did.

The elegant white beast took off from the ground and into the warm colored sky.

* * *

><p>Touya panicked, he was sure to lose his head. He was careless with his duties and now the princess and prince were nowhere to be found. Irene helped as much as she could but they weren't making any progress. He thanked Arcues he had a back-up plan if they couldn't find them.<p>

They had searched all inside the amusement park and Touya was about to call in back-up when Irene suddenly spoke some important information. "Touya I found _him_!" She shouted, keeping their cover as she let the words roll of her tongue.

Irene took off in a run towards the entrance of the amusement park with Touya following in suit as she led him to a bench where N sat with his head in between both his hands, alone. The sight worried him with Touko not there beside him, just an empty seat.

"Where is Touko?" Slight anger was in his words, if he said something that displeased Touya then there would be nothing but venom in the words that he spoke. N looked up at Touya and Irene who stood beside him.

"She ran off towards the forests." N had received a deadly glare from Touya who had such anger boiling inside him.

"You idiot!" Touya shouted as he let the rage that was contained inside him run loose. His hands clenched into a fist, there was no doubt that he was beyond words. Touya raised his fist into the air. N didn't block his face, this was his punishment and he would take it like a man, all he did was close his eyes and wait for the impact. To his surprise, it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the Irene standing in front of him as a shield.

"Go find her." Irene stated, never taking her attention away from Touya who had a confused look on his face. She did such actions since she knew for a fact, knights never hit girls unless necessary by the rule of the princess.

"But, I deserve this…" The two were shocked at N's words; they weren't expecting that as an answer which certainly impressed Touya. "I've been listening to my father instead of my heart, doing so hurt Touko…" N looked down at the ground below him, his bangs covering his emerald eyes.

"Are you dense?" Touya asked, his arms crossing over his chest. His hands were no longer fists. A smirk made its way onto the knight's face. N's eyes came in contact with Touya's caramel orbs, anxious for him to go on. "If you love her, you'll go after her. Doing so, you can fix things up." Touya walked up to N, got on one knee, and held out a hand to N who sat on the bench. The prince hesitated before slowly grabbing his hand and being pulled up to stand. N stood there, watching Touya smile at him for the first time. He thought that they were rivals for Touko, but it was different. He then realized Touya had given up; he lost and was calm about it. "What are you doing? Go already."

N snapped back into reality, pulled out a pokeball, and released the giant black dragon. Once he climbed on, he looked at Touya and mouthed a "thank you" before the prince and Zekrom took off in search of the heartbroken princess.

Touya turned to Irene who was smiling brightly towards him. He didn't hesitate to return such a gesture. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur. He decided not to worry about it and put his full attention on Irene.

* * *

><p>Sobs emanated in the room, the princess soaked Lady Hikari's dress as she told her about the event that happened today. Hikari soothed the brunette with quiet coos while at the same time stroking her full head of hair. "I… still can't… believe he was… playing me… all along!" She took a break every few words to clear her throat of the snot that clogged it up.<p>

"Dear, I'm sure that boy had an explanation…" Her words were quiet, her eyes watched as the girl cried in her lap. She couldn't help it no longer for she pulled Touko into an embrace, hoping it would help calm her down.

Suddenly the doors busted open, coming in contact with that wall creating a loud bang. Emerging from the doors were two knights. "Lady Hikari Platina and Princess Touko White," The two knights' stated with no emotions on their faces as the spoke. The mention of her name caught Touko's attention, moving away from the hug she then turned to the knights that stood in the door way. "You're need in the throne room immediately." And with that the two knights left, leaving the girls alone once again.

"What do you think they want now, Auntie Hikari?" She asked but when she looked at Hikari's expression, she knew something serious was happening.

"**Something isn't right." **

* * *

><p><strong>Noct: OOO~ What could have happened? :3<strong>


End file.
